


Dear Chuck

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. And he quits.





	Dear Chuck

Dear Chuck,

You suck. This in no way makes us square. What sort of insanity did you send me to watch over? The naughty list does not even begin to cover it. They lie, especially to each other. There's the credit card fraud. The things the short one does with the other one's tooth brush when he's not around! The drinking! And I am not sure where all the sorcery and demon summoning even fits on the scale! 

And there is the other stuff... my poor eyes. I mean we were taught that technically those things are not naughty among consenting adults, but... They do know they're related, right? I think they have contests to see who can stick whose tongue down the other's throat the farthest. I won't even mention the other things. Elves are not supposed to even know about those things! We were not mentally prepared for such things in elf school! 

Why does the shorter one do that thing where he spins his penis around sometimes? What is the point of that? 

Not that that has anything to do with anything!

I quit! 

Next year, I go back to work for Santa!

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles the Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July Bingo 2019 at allbingo on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Elf on the Shelf.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fireplace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668671) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)


End file.
